


Always Gets Her Way

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Mass Effect 1, Smash Mouth, Songfic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes her jokes as long as they're bad<br/>And I'll laugh anyway</p>
<p>But I'll never really know her<br/>She told me all I really need to know is that<br/>She'll always get her way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Gets Her Way

The Commander perches in the center of a group of enamored marines, so lost in her war stories that they don’t even notice the pilot wandering around the ship between shifts. He grabs his meal and sits across from her. She shifts her feet to cross on the bench next to him, effectively trapping him. 

He rolls his eyes at her persistence and, briefly, wonders why she bothers catching his attention when she’s already got Alenko and T’Soni eating out of her hand. As he listens in on the table banter, it becomes more and more clear that neither of the suitors have succeeded in gaining her affection. And her eyes keep wandering toward him.

Meal finished, he sighs and sets his palms on the table, determined to push himself away from the table. “Excuse me, ma’am.”

She doesn’t budge. “Your break’s not over, Lieutenant. Stay a while.”

“Suite yourself.” He sighs. “It’s only a matter of time before you get bored and let me go.”

She grins. “Never.”


End file.
